Natsu
by Chu-kun
Summary: [Hiatus] [AU] [Sequel to Aishiteru] Name of the story translates to summer, you should be able to guess the story.
1. Chapter 1 Plans

Time: summer vacation, nough said.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters and I am not reaping any financial benefit from this piece.

Natsu Chapter 1 Plans

-

"Moshi moshi?"

"Eriol?"

"Hai?"

"It's Syaoran."

"Oh!" exclaimed Eriol as he recognized the voice. "So, how has my descendant been?"

"Quite nice actually."

"That's good," said Eriol as they concluded the pleasantries. "So what can I do for you?"

"You can help me with my plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"The plan is to give Sakura a surprise. Recently she's been thinking about our friends in Japan a lot. So I plan to surprise her with a group vacation."

"Simple plan, but a good one. I'm in."

"Good, now I'll need you to tell Takashi about it, but not Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika or Naoko. The surprise will be for all of them."

"I don't think Rika will be able to come on the trip."

"Why not?"

"She went to a seminar with Terada-sensei."

"Where is the seminar?"

"In Paris."

"Hmm. Well can you get in touch with her?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it if she'll be able to come."

"Yeah, but it would be nice if she could at least send a message to Sakura."

"Okay, so what about Naoko boyfriend?"

"Hmm. I don't know too much about him so I'd like to keep him in the dark about the plan for now."

"I guess that would work. So how many people are coming on the trip?"

"Counting Naoko boyfriend would bring it to 14."

"Well, we should have a lot of fun with that many people."

"Yup. So I'll call you in about a week with the rest of the details."

"Cool. Ja ne."

"Ja."

-

Sakura was in the dorm-room she shared with Ming. She was carefully packing her things as she started to prepare to leave for the summer.

The one down point was that she didn't know what to do for the break. She had been thinking about going home and spending some time with her friends, onii-chan and father, but that would mean telling onii-chan about her engagement and that would not make her visit very pleasant. He wasn't very pleased with her moving to Hong Kong to begin with.

Then on the other hand she did want to spend more time with Syaoran and her new friends in Hong Kong. They hadn't been able to spend too much time with all the work they've had and she wanted their summer to be a little more relaxing. So this certainly made for a hard choice. 

As Sakura was considering her options a shadow appeared at her doorway and made its way slowly up behind her. The figure was slow and silent. He was careful and meticulous. He avoided all the spots on the floor where they might creak and he made sure that his shadow would not alert her to his presence.

He slowly raised his hands and readied them for their intended target. He edged closer still, careful to mask his breathing. His hands moved lightening fast as they encircled themselves around Sakura's waist and quickly picked her up off the ground and spun her around to the accompaniment of her shriek of surprise, quickly followed by squeals of laughter as he attacked her sensitive sides mercilessly.

"Haha… stop Syaoran… haha… stop," was all she could get out as she tried to push her boyfriend away.

"Can't help it, I can't seem to control my hands," said Syaoran as a wide grin broke out over his face. "They must have a mind of their own."

Sakura continued to writhe and giggle as she tried to get out from under Syaoran on the bed. They had landed there when Sakura had knocked herself off balance with her attempts at freedom, and naturally Syaoran followed her down, never once letting go.

Suddenly without warning, Sakura shot up from the bed and pulled Syaoran's face down to hers with both hands, and locked him in a kiss that took his breath away.

He slid his arms around her all the way; forgetting about his tickle attack and just reveled in the sensation of having his angel in his arms. They remained in their kiss until the threat of asphyxiation forced them to separate. They inhaled deeply of each other's scent as they simply lay next to each other on the bed. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's chest as he held her close and breathed in the sweet aroma of her hair. 

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do for the summer?"

"Well, I was thinking we could take a trip."

"Oh? Where to?"

"Well, aren't we the curious one."

"C'mon, tell me," pleaded Sakura.

"Are you coming on the trip?"

"Will you tell me if I do?"

"Mmm… no."

"That's not fair," pouted Sakura.

"So?"

"Mou!"

"Hehe, don't worry you'll love it," reassured Syaoran. "So are you coming?"

"I guess so."

"Good," said Syaoran with a grin on his face.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Followthrough

Time: Two days later.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters and I am not reaping any financial benefit from this piece.

Natsu Chapter 2 Followthrough

-

"Wei?"

"Is everything set?"

"Yes sir."

-

"Syaoran?" said Sakura groggily as she woke up.

She slowly surveyed the dorm room as she searched for the figure of her fiancé. 

His familiar form was nowhere to be found as she completed her inspection of the room. 

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Syaoran backing into the room, holding a tray in front of him. The tray was laden with a sumptuous breakfast fit for a queen. 

"Morning," he said as he laid the tray on the bed. 

"Breakfast in bed?" asked Sakura with an upturned eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special," said Syaoran as he laid the napkin across her lap. "Just wanted you to start the day off right."

"Your too good to me," said Sakura as she picked up the fork and began to eat the carefully prepared meal.

"No I'm not," he said as he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back later, just leave the tray on the bed. I'll clean it up when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll find out later," said Syaoran as he stood to leave. "Now eat," and on those two words he left the room to finish the last of the surprises.

-

With her packing done, all that Sakura could do was sit on the couch and watch TV while she waited for Syaoran to come back. She still had no clue as to where he went, but she was too excited to think about much.

She was so engrossed in her ruminations about where they would be going that she never heard the elevator doors open and Syaoran stepping out then walking up behind the couch. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden appearance of cherry blossoms in front of her.

She turned to see her smiling sorcerer standing behind the couch, while holding a handful of perfectly formed sakura flowers in his hand.

"They're beautiful," said Sakura with a brilliant smile adorning her face as she took the flowers into her hands.

"You're more beautiful," said Syaoran as he pulled her to her feet. "Now, we have to get going if we are to catch our flight."

"Flight?"

"Yeah," he said as they entered the elevator. "And don't worry, your bags have already been put on board."

They spent the rest of the time on the elevator and then the time during the car ride in thoughtful silence. Sakura spent the time trying to figure out where Syaoran would take her and he spent the time thinking how happy this trip would make her and about how beautiful she would look when she found out and gave him that angelic smile that made his heart do somersaults. 

She didn't realize that they had arrived at the airport until the car came to a stop. She looked around and realized that she wasn't at any of the commercial terminals; instead she was outside one of the private hangars.

Sakura stepped out of the car as Syaoran opened the door for her. He took her hand and led her towards one of the larger Lear jets. 

"What are we doing here?" asked Sakura as they neared the jet.

"This is our flight."

"That is our flight?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"Yup."

"But, how did you…?"

"It belongs to the clan so I simply borrowed it."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble for me," said Sakura as she turned to Syaoran.

"Its no trouble at all," said Syaoran as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Now c'mon, the plane is suppose to take off in a few minutes," said Syaoran as he got the two of them onto the plane. 

Syaoran gave Chang a nod as they passed by him, headed towards the main cabin. They entered the cabin and saw their friends seated in leather-upholstered seats.

"It's about time you guys showed up," said Syaohu as they sat down in their seats. Syaoran gave him an annoyed look and settled into his seat next to Sakura's

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle up, we are about to take off," said Chang over the intercom.

The plane rumbled to life as they began to taxi down to the runway. As they reached the end and turned onto the runway, the engines began to whine louder as power increased and they began to move faster. With the runway nearing an end, the plane lifted off the ground and began to ascend to the skies.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura after they had been in the air a few minutes.

"You'll see," was the simple response from a grinning Syaoran.

"Ming can you tell me?" asked Sakura as she turned from her little wolf after giving a cute little pout.

"Sorry, but I'm as in the dark about all of this as you are," said Ming as she gave her boyfriend a hard stare.

Jia-luo simply grinned sheepishly as he cowered under the intense stare of his strong willed girlfriend.

"Yuan?" questioned Sakura as she turned to her next friend.

The headshake she got in return was a distinct negative. And the response was the same as she turned to Qiou. From the withering looks the guys were getting from their girlfriends was enough to tell Sakura that the only ones who were privy to the intricacies of Syaoran's plans had been the men.

The silence reined over much of the flight until finally the girls decided that they had been angry long enough and decided to resume normal relations with their men.

The guys were delighted at the renewed life in their relationships, where only a moment ago an empty void had dominated. 

Eventually they arrived at their destination and Chang announced that they would be starting to descend soon.

The girls were all anxiously excited over their destination as they drew closer to the tarmac of the airport runway.

"Sakura, put this on," said Syaoran as he handed her a blindfold.

"Why?" asked a curious Sakura as she took the cloth.

"Because I don't want the surprise spoiled until we get to our final destination."

"Oh all right," said Sakura as she relented to the pleading look on Syaoran's face.

She took the cloth and blindfolded herself. The plane soon landed with a slight screech of the landing gear tires. Slowly the plane taxied until it came to a stop at the entrance of another private hangar.

She was about to stand up when she found herself being swept up in the strong arms and green aura of her little wolf. He held her tight to his chest as he carried her down the steps to the asphalt of the airport. 

He carried her over to a waiting limo, careful not to bump into the numerous people rushing around moving luggage from one location to another. They neared the open door of the limo with the rest of their friends following closely behind. 

The others boarded other cars as Syaoran carefully lowered his delicate flower to the leather seats of the limo. Sakura immediately missed the warmth of Syaoran's embrace as soon as he let go of her. However, it was to be a short-lived absence, for he had his arms around her waist in a tight hug as fast as he could sit down. 

The doors closed and the limo began on its way to the surprise. The other vehicles followed closely behind as the procession of dark colored luxury vehicles left the privacy of the restricted grounds of the hangar.

Syaoran reached behind Sakura and untied the cloth and placed it on the seat. He turned Sakura's head and gave her a soft kiss. Sakura opened her eyes to look into the brilliant set of amber orbs that made her heart melt.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sakura after a few moments of intent gazing.

"Not yet, but we'll be there soon," said Syaoran as her settled into a comfortable position next to his angel.

The widows were opaque, so that the outside could not be seen and the only source of light was the faint luminescence of the car's internal lights. 

Since it was obvious that she wasn't to see the outside, Sakura settled for the simple pleasure of some quiet time, alone with her fiancé.

 The silence was only broken by the soft hum of the engine as the limo drove towards it destination. The gentle thrum gave the environment a warm comfortable feel. Syaoran's arms made her feel protected and the steady beating of his heart told her that it was real.

The ride was not very long and soon they were slowing down and finally coming to a stop. Syaoran opened the door and helped her out of the limo.

As Sakura's eyes were adjusting to the light, the first thing to catch her attention was the sounds. People were speaking an all too familiar tongue, Japanese.

Her head snapped up when she suddenly heard her name being called out from a short ways off. The excited "Sakura-chan" could have only come from one mouth. 

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters and I am not reaping any financial benefit from this piece.

Natsu Chapter 3 Reunion

-

"Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura as she saw her best friend since childhood running towards her.

Sakura ran to Tomoyo, meeting her halfway in a fierce hug of friends too long apart. They quickly deteriorated into rushed chatter about insignificant nothings, until the realization of the others presence became clear in their minds. They quickly spun around to come face to face with the satisfied grins on the faces of their boyfriends. The ecstatic sparkle in their eyes was reward enough for the men, but they were still very happy to be kissed by their own earthly goddess.

Introductions quickly followed and new friends joined with old to celebrate the happy occasion. With reactions of the girls ranging from sheer bliss like Sakura and Tomoyo, to the pounding Yamazaki got from Chiharu for keeping the secret, the reunion was far from subdued.

The only ones missing in attendance were Naoko and her boyfriend Takome Tom. Naoko went to a derby bike track where Tom was running a few practice laps. 

Everyone got in their cars and started off towards the racetrack to find Naoko. Syaoran and Sakura were in a forest green Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo. Ming, Jia-luo, Yuan and Shan got in a black Range Rover. Syaohu and Qiou got in a Black Lexus LS 430. Tomoyo and Eriol drove there in his sliver gray Mercedes Benz SL 500, Chiharu and Yamazaki in her yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

Chang went to make temporary accommodations for his master and the others. 

-

The mud was spraying every which way as the bike made a sharp turn and started off again towards the finish line. The only thing Tom could see as he turned, jumped, and bumped his way to the end of the muddy racetrack that looked like a cross-sectioned worm tunnel, was the finish line.

This was going to be his last lap of the day and he wanted it to be the best. 

Ten yards…nine yards…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one. FINISH.

He had done it; it was his best time all day. In fact it was his best time ever!

As he got off his bike he was swarmed by congratulations from his some of fellow racers, shrieks of joy from his female fans and scornful stares from his rivals.

He loved it. He loved the attention from the girls most of all and he would have been happy letting them stay attached to him, but he did have a girlfriend and she did have her uses. 

Granted that she wasn't ugly, but neither was she beautiful. She was pretty and she did after all have some rich and popular friends. Some of her girlfriends were however, very beautiful, especially that Sakura girl. She was always the object of lust for the hormone-crazed members of the male sex since high school. Yet, she never dated. The most popular guys would ask her out, but she would always turn them down. That had always been a strange aspect about her. 

Expecting to see Naoko looking at him with a slight frown at his fans, Tom turned towards the bleachers where he had left her earlier. Instead he saw her hugging an amber haired girl and surrounded by a group of her friends and other people he didn't recognize. 

This was definitely strange. Her friends didn't usually come to the track. And the brown haired girl looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. 

Tom broke away from his fans and began to walk towards Naoko, all the while mulling over the strangeness of the scene.

"Naoko?" asked Tom as he walked up to the group of people.

"Huh? Oh Tom!" said Naoko as she turned around to face her boyfriend. 

"Who might I inquire is this?" said Tom with a suave smile on his face. 

"It's Sakura-chan. You remember her don't you?" said Naoko.

"Sakura-chan?" asked a surprised Tom. "I thought she went to Hong Kong."

"I did," said Sakura. "We decided to come back to Japan for the summer.

"We?" asked Tom eyeing the faces and bodies of the as yet unidentified girls.

"Oh, how silly of me. You don't know them," said Sakura with a small sweatdrop. "This is Ming-chan, my roommate in Hong Kong and Jia-luo-kun her boyfriend. This is Yuan-chan and her boyfriend Shin-kun, Qiou-chan and Syaohu-kun her boyfriend. And lastly, this is Syaoran-kun, my fiancé."

Tom's confidence fell at each mention of the word boyfriend and he almost went slack jawed at the mention of Sakura returning with a boyfriend after only one term in Hong Kong, when he and the other guys couldn't even get a date with her after years of trying.

"F-fiancé?" asked a stupefied Tom.

"Yeah," was Sakura's simple response.

But before Tom could question any further he was interrupted by the taunting voice that could only belong to Kusami Anderson.

"Nice run Tom," said Anderson, purposely leaving off the kun.

"Thanks Andy," said Tom in the same tone and leaving off the same three letters.

"Sakura-chan," said Andy as he turned his attention from Tom to the heavenly beauty behind him. "I'm glad to see that you're back in Tokyo."

"Kusami-san," said Sakura with a small smile.

"Please call me Andy-kun, no need to be so formal amongst friends," said Anderson as he bent and gave Sakura a kiss on her hand.

This made Syaoran bristle and he would have decked Anderson if not for the loving smile Sakura sent him.

Anderson noticed the brief exchange and turned to Syaoran. At first he didn't recognize the boy, but upon closer examination he found that Syaoran's face looked incredibly familiar.

"Li-san." said Anderson as realization dawned on him. "It's been far too long."

"Not long enough."

"How are things in Hong Kong?" asked Anderson, trying to hide his annoyance at the appearance of the once school superstar.

"Fine."

"What are you doing here?" said Anderson, dropping all pretense of civility.

"Just vacationing with my fiancé," said Syaoran with a grin. And to add effect he took Sakura's hand in his as he moved to stand beside her.

"Oh, I see," said Anderson. The look in his eyes told volumes of the shock and anger in him at the news that Sakura had been taken by his rival from high school.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay," said Anderson curtly, then turned and left.

The grin on Syaoran's face turned into one of satisfaction at being able to rile Anderson.

"Mou, that was mean," said Sakura with a slight giggle and a playful swat on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't hit so hard," said Syaoran with a genuine smile.

A black Toyota Avalon pulled into the parking lot as the group started up again with small talk of the simple things of life. A man wearing a simple gray-blue v-neck shirt, black micro fiber slacks and black oxfords stepped out of the front passenger side and walked towards the group of teens.

He walked up behind Syaoran, stopped and gently tapped him on the left shoulder.

Syaoran turned and gave a slight inclination of his head. The stranger lent in and whispered a short message in Syaoran's ear.

The man turned and walked back to his car after the message was delivered.

"Chang says that everything is ready," said Syaoran as he began to walk back to his car. "Let's go."

With that the group began to break up and walk back to their cars.

"Let's go with them," said Naoko as she pulled Tom towards his Honda S2000.

The line of cars began to leave the lot one after the other, each following the lead of the Avalon.

After driving for about an hour, they arrived at the entrance to the parking garage of a five-story apartment building. The garage door opened to admit the vehicles. The attendant at the front door gave the cars their parking assignments.

Everyone got on the elevators and headed upstairs to check out the living arrangements. There were five apartments on each floor and Chang had rented the 2 top floors. Four of the apartments on the top floor were reserved for Syaoran and his visiting friends. The other six apartments had been set aside Just to make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed. 

All the apartments were similar in size and furnishings. Each had two bedrooms, a large living room, a medium sized kitchen and dining room, a large bathroom, and two connected balconies outside the sliding glass window of each bedroom. Living rooms were appointed with a large screen projection TV with DVD player, VCR, and surround sound stereo system. Leather corner sofa, glass top coffee table and a pine bookcase with matching desk accompanied the electronics.

A red wood dining set adorned each of the dining rooms. The kitchens all had marble countertops, an electric range with a dual speed range hood over it. The refrigerator was fully stocked with food and drinks.

Each of the bedrooms had a queen-size bed in the center, a large walk-in closet and a chest of drawers. The balcony outside the bedrooms had a pair of reclining patio chairs and a small table. Both bedrooms were connected directly to the bathroom, which was equipped with a large shower stall, and all the regular amenities with marble tiling. 

Each of the couples were given a room, with Ming and a very nervous Jia-luo in one, Yuan and Shin in the next, Qiou and Syaohu in the third, and our favorite pair of love birds in the fourth. Everyone's luggage had already been delivered to his or her rooms, and they immediately set about their unpacking, all the while with Syaohu and Syaoran both keeping a watchful eye on the object of their niece's affections. 

Mindful of the intense stares directed to her boyfriend, Ming decided to have a little fun with them and took every opportunity to stay close to a fidgety Jia-luo. Yuan, Shin, Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't help but chuckle at the exasperated expressions on the cousins' faces, while Qiou and Sakura could only sigh and sweatdrop at the overprotective attitudes of their loves. Chang merely shook his head at the scene as the other four teens held clueless expressions.

Eventually everyone was settled in and decided that they were too tired to cook dinner and decided to eat out.

The group decided to go out for some Italian food and found a nice little restaurant nearby.

They ordered fried calamari, pasta primavera, linguini Alfredo, and just about everything else on the menu. The food was good, but the company was better. Everyone caught up on the things they missed, Sakura told them about her brief stay with Liz and her being picked up by Syaoran.

After dinner everyone headed out to a local dance club where everyone had a great time dancing and having fun. Yamazaki spent a lot of time telling stories and Chiharu kept pounding him with her mallet. Jia-luo and Ming danced most of the time, while Qiou tried to keep Syaohu from butting in. 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol spent the time dancing. Yuan and Shin stayed at the table and talked to Naoko, while Tom…"mingled".

Couples began to head home around midnight. Chiharu and Yamazaki were the first to leave, followed by Naoko and Tom. Eriol and Tomoyo left around 1 A.M. 

Around 1:30, Syaoran and the others headed back to the apartments. By 2 everyone was sound asleep, all except for our favorite couple.

-

Minute creaks could be heard from the floorboards as the figure on the futon tossed and turned in an attempt to fall asleep. Logically speaking this should not be happening. He had been awake since around 5 A.M. and he had been awake for 22 hours, being awake for this long would normally make him fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but sleep just wouldn't come to him this night.

He finally settled for lying on his side, facing the clear night sky outside his balcony. The stars were shining brightly as they reminded him of past nights spent in Japan. Nights that he spent with Sakura. 

Granted, they weren't on the best of relations, but the time spent was still very worthwhile. It was during those times that he first fell in love with her.

Slowly Syaoran got up and walked to the sliding glass door. He slid it aside and stepped out into a cool evening breeze. The night-lights of Tomoeda held his gaze as if taking him back in time. Back to a time when his most serious worry was making sure that he and his friends were not seriously hurt by the Clow cards, unlike now, with the responsibilities of being a clan leader making his life a living hell. 

But it was one he could bear as long as he had Sakura.

He reminisced about their adventures with the Clow cards as he leaned on the railing.

The night air filled his lungs with a refreshing sensation as he looked out across the place he had once called home. A few minutes later he heard another door slide open and as he turned to look to where he knew Sakura was standing he was struck by an ethereal view of an angel. 

There was a soft glow coming from the full moon that cast a soft glow about her. The shiny pink silk of her nightgown gave enough of a reflection to make her literally radiate with heavenly light. 

She gave him a gentle loving smile as she moved to stand beside him. 

"Couldn't sleep," said Sakura as she leaned against Syaoran.

It was both a statement and a question to which he gave a slight nod.

"Why?" asked Sakura as Syaoran pulled her into his arms.

The question was a simple one, but it was one that he didn't really have the answer to. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. He was tired yet he just couldn't fall asleep.

"Dunno," said Syaoran as he breathed in the sweet aroma of Sakura's hair.

"Me neither," said Sakura before she drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later Syaoran looked down to find his angel asleep in his arms. The small contented smile on her face brought a warm feeling to his heart and he soon found himself drifting. 

So he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to his room. He laid her down on his bed and turned to close the glass door. 

As he turned he could smell the faint sweet scent of cherry blossoms waft through his room. The aroma imprinted itself on his mind as he settled down next to his ying fa. 

Soon after he too found himself in the realm of dreams contentedly holding the love of his life, while in the back of his subconscious he worried about the upcoming events of the following day.

To be continued…

-

AN: .


	4. Chapter 4 Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters and I am not reaping any financial benefit from this piece.

Natsu Chapter 4 Announcement

-

Early morning rays beamed through the window as another day began in Tomoeda. The two figures on the bed began to stir as the sun crept up into the sky. 

Slowly, the bedroom door was opened just a crack. A small shadow could be seen through the opening. 

The first to completely wake-up found before him the image of his dreams, he couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty as he propped himself on an elbow. Now this was a sight he would never tire of. He wished they could stay like that, just like that, for the rest of eternity. But he knew that that wasn't possible, that they would have to get up, soon.

The familiar shadow he saw just beyond the bedroom door was evidence of that fact.

Slowly he closed the gap between them and planted a short sweet kiss on her honey-soft lips. The kiss turned into a second and then a third, with growing passion behind each one. A small smile, which played about her lips, told him that she approved of this wake-up call.

"Morning," said the female as she opened her eyes to find the eyes of her soul mate staring back.

"Morning to you too angel," said the male as he gave her a final kiss.

It was brief, but held behind it all of his love and devotion. Rays of light that sharply contrasted with the last shadows of twilight began to increase in intensity, as the pair lay on the bed, content to just hold the other's gaze.

Suddenly, without warning the bedroom door swung open and a short raven-haired shadow whizzed across the expanse of the room and jumped onto the bed, and onto the startled pair.

"Ooof!" groaned the male as he had the wind knocked out of him. "You're getting too big to keep doing this princess."

"But daddy!" whined the 5-year-old at the implication of her daddy's words.

"Your daddy's right sweetie," said her mother as she moved to pull her daughter from on top of her husband. "You're getting too big to just jump onto your daddy. You might hurt the old man."

The child immediately turned to her daddy to apologize when she saw him looking at her mommy with a scowl. 

"Daddy?" questioned the child as she continued to scrutinize her father's strange expression. But, after some thought to the matter, she decided that she didn't like it and went about changing it the only way she knew how, with her hands.

He couldn't keep the look of distaste on his face as his little princess went about rearranging her father's face with her soft little fingers. He went along with it until he felt like playing a little himself and reached to attack all the sensitive tickle spots of his daughter.

The loud and high pitched laughs that suddenly erupted in the bedroom brought a smile to the mother's face as she watched her husband launch a relentless series of tickle attacks on his little girl. The smile only grew as she saw the delighted look on her daughter's face at the attention of her father.

Eventually the little girl was able to escape the unmerciful fingers of her father to seek refuge behind her mommy.

"Mommy!" whined the little girl as she tried to control her laughter. "Tell daddy to stop! He's being mean!"

"Stop tickling her Touya," said Hasu as she got off the bed with little Nadeshiko hanging off her back.

The little imp could be seen dangling from her mother's neck as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. As they approached they could smell the faint waft of fresh pancakes in the air, and could hear the drip drip of the coffee machine as the dark brown substance dripped into the pot underneath.

"Grandpa!" yelled Nadeshiko as she dropped from her mother's back and ran over to her grandfather. "I brought mommy and daddy down like you asked grandpa," said Nadeshiko as she beamed from her grandfather's side.

"Good girl," said her grandpa as he affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Come here and stop bothering grandpa Nadeshiko," said Hasu as she picked up her daughter and put her down at the breakfast table.

"Yes mommy," said Little Nadeshiko as she waited for breakfast.

"That's a good girl."

"Touya get down here before breakfast gets cold!" yelled Hasu as she tried to get her husband downstairs for breakfast. 

"I'm coming I'm coming, you don't need to yell," complained Touya as he got downstairs shaking his head to get the ringing out of his ears.

"If I don't yell you'd never come downstairs," chided Hasu as she gave her husband a light kiss before going to get the plates.

"Ohayo, otou-san," said Touya as he sat down at the table.

"Ohayo, Touya," said Fujitaka as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate.

They were halfway through breakfast when the doorbell rang. 

"Hmm, wonder who that could be this early in the morning," said Fujitaka as he got up to go answer the door. He returned moments later with a surprise no one expected, Sakura.

Little Nadeshiko bounded out of her seat at the sight of her aunt and ran to Sakura with a gleeful smile plastered all over her face. Hasu smiled happily at the sight of her sister-in-law. And all Touya did was send daggers to the person who held his sister's hand. 

As per their usual method of greeting, Syaoran and Touya began their customary staring contest. 

Nadeshiko noticed the scowl on her daddy's face as she turned back to look at him from her vantage point in her aunt's arms. She saw that the intense stare was directed at the person standing next to her aunt, and she found her daddy's expression mirrored in the face of this familiar man. For the second time that morning she found that she didn't like the expression and as before, she tried to change it with her hands. But her range was limited by the fact that Sakura was still holding her. So the only thing that she could reach was Syaoran's hair and she pulled on it to get him closer.

Syaoran was fully expecting to continue his stare off with Touya until he felt himself being pulled toward Sakura by a sharp pain on the right of his scalp. As he turned to see what might be causing the pain he found a sight that would move even the coldest heart. He found Sakura holding an adorable little toddler who was in turn pulling on his hair. 

"Uh, Sakura, a little help here please," said Syaoran wincing from a sharp tug.

"Oh!" exclaimed a startled Sakura as she turned from her father. "Sorry Syaoran. Let go of uncle Li's hair Nadeshiko. Its not nice to pull on other people's hair like that."

"Gomen ne," said Nadeshiko as she let go of Syaoran's hair.

"It's ok," said Syaoran as he ruffled Nadeshiko's hair slightly.

At this she looked up and beamed at the man her aunt referred to as uncle Li.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" asked Fujitaka as he motioned for his daughter and Syaoran to sit at the table.

"Not really otou-san," said Sakura as she pulled Syaoran down to sit with her with a sharp tug that almost made him topple over.

"Then eat with us," invited Hasu as she kicked her husband under the table to get him to stop glaring.

"Arigatou onee-chan," thanked Sakura as she stamped on her fiancé's feet to get him to stop glaring.

Both men could be seen trying to suppress pain as their partners carried on a casual conversation.

"How was Hong Kong?" inquired Fujitaka as he set down plates for Sakura and Syaoran.

"It was fun," said Sakura as Syaoran moved to get food for both of them.

"That's good," said Hasu.

The rest of breakfast was taken by the normal conversation of a family, aside from the perpetual glaring of two of the males at the table.

With the food gone and the dishes cleared away it was time for Sakura to make her announcement. 

"Ano," said Sakura, no longer sure of her own voice. "Otou-san, onee-chan, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Sakura?" said both of them at the same time.

"Syaoran and I have been dating," said Sakura as she gazed unsurely at her family.

"You're what!?!" screamed Touya as he all but pounced at Syaoran.

"That's wonderful Sakura," beamed her father as he held his son down.

"I agree," said Hasu with a smile, completely ignoring the ranting of her husband. "Congratulations Sakura."

"Arigatou," said a relieved Sakura. "But we're not dating anymore."

"That's more like it," said a happy Touya as he resumed his glaring with a smirk.

"We're engaged," beamed Sakura as she held up her engagement ring.

"WHAT!!!???!!!" bellowed Touya as he jumped to his feet ready to kill his sister's newly announced fiancé.

"That's wonderful Sakura," beamed her father as he moved to take his little girl in a great hug.

"I agree," said Hasu, as she tried to interpose herself between her husband and Syaoran. "Congratulations Sakura."

Eventually however, Touya was able to get himself out from behind his wife and began to advance on Syaoran, the only thought on his mind was to kill the gaki before he could hurt his little sister.

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5 Beach

AN: Well it has definitely been a while hasn't it? Hopefully this chapter will make up for my extended absence, I've also made some minor changes and corrections to the other chapters in the series and reposted them. Right now I'm also working on making some changes to my first series and doing the beta run on another series for the CCS characters. If anyone might want to be my beta readers you could give me your e-mail addresses and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters and I am not reaping any financial benefit from this piece.

Natsu Chapter 5 Beach

-

Wind whipped around the vehicle as it drove down the highway. The windows were rolled down to allow nature to provide a natural air conditioning. The clear waters of the Japanese coastline could be clearly seen to the left as the Jeep beat a straight path to the beach easily seen in the distance. The occupant of the passenger seat closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of the wind as it flowed through her auburn locks. The driver couldn't help but glance over at his stunning passenger every few hundred meters. She was stunning. Granted she may not have the supermodel cover girl beauty so sought after by most of the men in this vain and materialistic world, but she was gorgeous non the less. Her beauty stemmed not just from that picture perfect exterior but also from the inherent goodness and kindhearted nature within. She was not afraid to love and that alone could drive men to fight wars for her. The need he felt to feel her skin in contact with his, to feel her lips against his was intense beyond the limited scope offered by any spoken language known to man.

"Syaoran, you should really watch the road you know," spoke the passenger without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my mind on such things when you're sitting there in those kinds of clothing."

Sakura giggled as she shifted in her seat so she was facing Syaoran fully. "Well the sooner we get to the beach the sooner you'll be able to make a much more hands on investigation of just what I'm wearing," teased Sakura as she gently grazed Syaoran's arm with her finger tips.

Sakura knew exactly the effect she had on her fiancé at the sudden intake of breath Syaoran took as he increased the Jeep's velocity.

The parking lot of the hotel was soon in sight with the sudden burst in speed. Syaoran's car turned into the parking lot and quickly found a parking space as the rest of the tiny caravan followed suit. Luggage was unloaded by bellhops as the gathering of friends old and new made their way into the hotel lobby. The group had decided to spend a week at the beach to soak some rays and get some well-deserved tans.

Syaoran and Eriol made quick work of the checking in and began to distribute keycards as they rejoined their friends by the elevators. They rode up to their assigned rooms on the top floor and quickly made themselves at home. All were eager to get to the beach and made quick work of their luggage.

The beach was magnificent, soft white sand, clear blue skies, crystal clear waves lapped at the sands and all around them were people enjoying themselves and just having fun. It was the dreamscape of any avid beachgoer.

Beach blankets, chairs, umbrellas and coolers filled with food and ice-cold drinks were quickly set up as everyone began to wade into the idyllic waters of this paradise on earth.

Sakura splashed water at Tomoyo as the videographer dunked her boyfriend's head under the surface. She laughed at her friend as Eriol got his revenge by coming up from underneath Tomoyo and lifting her into the air and splashing her thoroughly. Suddenly a pair of emerald green eyes appeared and strong-arms wound around Sakura's waist. A startled yelp was all Sakura could utter when ravenous lips claimed hers in a firm yet teasingly light kiss. Surprise ebbed from Sakura's form as she wound her arms around her attacker's neck to deepen the kiss. Slowly the pair parted after a few final moments of lip-lock.

"Mou, that was mean," whispered Sakura as she settled into the arms of the one she trusted with both her life and heart.

"Well consider it partial payback for what you were doing to me in the car," replied Syaoran as he nuzzled her mildly damp auburn locks.

"What did I do?"

"You know very well what you were doing to me. Don't play innocent."

"Well, you can't say you didn't enjoy it."

"Granted, I did. But I have a far better idea of what else I'll enjoy," suggested Syaoran, grinning mischievously down at Sakura.

Sakura instantly blushed. "Quit doing that, we're in public," admonished Sakura as she playfully whacked Syaoran on the chest.

"What do you expect me to do when you're wearing that kind of an outfit." Referring to the soft powder pink bikini Sakura was wearing, another of Tomoyo's creations.

"What? You no like?"

"I do like, very much. That's the problem."

"Didn't know seeing ones fiancé in a mildly suggestive outfit could constitute as being a problem," grinned Sakura as she played with the hair at the nape of Syaoran's neck.

"It becomes a problem when any hormone-crazed male within a hundred meters starts ogling you," complained Syaoran as he tried to ignore the sensation Sakura was creating.

"They might ogle but they can't touch," whispered Sakura as she leaned in close to Syaoran's left ear. "You on the other hand are a different matter." Sakura grinned wickedly at the flushed face of her fiancé and the increasing pressure on her thigh.

"Don't tempt me Sakura, if it weren't for all the people around I would…"

"You would what?" inquired Sakura as she jiggled her hips ever so slightly.

"Sakura…" whispered Syaoran huskily as he tried to maintain his equilibrium.

"Yes?" replied Sakura as innocent as an angel.

"Don't do that, not out here…" begged Syaoran.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes…"

"Alright," agreed Sakura as she pulled away slightly.

Syaoran was able to slowly regain his composure as they rejoined their friends on under the umbrellas they'd set up earlier. The guys snickered slightly at the obvious discomfort of Syaoran while most of the girls could only look on with astonishment and admiration at Sakura's obvious control over Syaoran.

-

Warm rays beamed down on the happy beachgoers as they went about their summertime breaks at the seashore. There were those in the water, swimming, surfing or just horsing around. There were the ever-present athletic people enjoying their time by the ocean by playing sports. There were also those who just laid about soaking up the rays and getting a nice tan or nasty sunburn, whichever the case might be. Then there were those who didn't do anything aside from being pampered while they lounged about on a beach towel under the comforting shade of an umbrella.

Sakura purred like a kitten while Syaoran gave her an incredibly relaxing massage. She had a grin wider than the Cheshire cat as he sent her to near ecstasy with his expert ministrations.

"Mmm, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"I love your hands."

"Hehe, is that all I am to you?"

"Well, not completely, but it certainly helps."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or complimented."

"Definitely complimented, your hands are doing more magic then the Clow cards ever did."

"Thanks, I think," grinned Syaoran as he softly kissed the space between Sakura's shoulder blades.

"Syaoran?" spoke Sakura after a few more minutes of heavenly bliss.

"Yes?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Would you please go and buy me an iced tea?"

"What am I, your waiter?"

"Please?" pouted Sakura as she turned to face Syaoran.

"I don't know."

"Pretty please?" as Sakura brought out the puppy eyes.

"Quit that."

"What?"

"No fair using the pout and puppy double combo."

"All's fair in love and war you know," replied Sakura as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Not fair," was all Syaoran could utter as his voice was silenced by the teasingly light kisses of his beautiful tormentor.

"Pretty please…with sugar on top?" whispered Sakura in between kisses.

"Oh, all right," as Syaoran finally gave in.

"Yay," proclaimed Sakura in triumph as she pushed Syaoran up and off to his errand.

Sakura got up off the towel and sat in one of the beach chairs they'd left unattended for far too long and looked over to her friends a short distance down the beach as they played some beach volleyball. Sakura slowly closed her eyes to enjoy the joyous mood that permeated the atmosphere of the beach. The day had been wonderful and Sakura couldn't help but grin mischievously at her ideas of ending the day. Suddenly a shadow appeared to block Sakura's sunning. She opened her eyes and smiled expecting that it was Syaoran back with her drink. Instead she found a peculiar young man with short spiked hair and blond tips grinning down at her in what could only be perceived as a haughty manner. Sakura instantly knew that this was not going to be good the moment she saw the stranger.

"Can I help you?" inquired Sakura in an even tone devoid of emotion.

"Actually I think I can help you," spoke the stranger as he sat on one of the blankets uninvited. "I couldn't help but notice you being here all alone, and being the kind soul I am, I felt it my duty to help relieve your loneliness."

"I'm not alone," replied Sakura as she eyed his evenly.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem to be the case. I don't see anyone else here with you. All I see is a cute girl in a sexy bikini sitting alone on the beach. And it offends my sense of honor to see such waste," replied the young man as he gazed at a few choice areas of Sakura's scantily clad body.

Sakura instantly flushed at his scrutiny. In an attempt to escape from an increasingly uncomfortable situation she quickly got up and tried to make her way to her friends down the beach. The unwanted man however, got up just as fast to block her path.

"It's rude to just walk away from someone who was talking to you," admonished the man as his hand traced down the length of Sakura's left arm.

Sakura recoiled at the unwanted physical contact and back away from the creep who kept the distance between them constant. "Don't do that again," warned Sakura.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you," as he grinned in that same haughty manner.

"But I cant make the same guarantee to you," menaced a new voice from behind Sakura.

Both turned to see a very angry Syaoran with fire burning in his emerald eyes. Sakura smiled in relief and quickly came to stand with him with their hands intertwined. Syaoran gently squeezed her hand in reassurance as he gave his full attention to the man who would disturb his ying fa.

"I think it may be best for you to leave now," growled Syaoran as he glared eternal damnation at the one before him.

"But I haven't finished my conversation with the beautiful lady yet."

"Oh, well, too bad for you. I would suggest you leave before something unfortunate were to take place."

"Perhaps you are right, after all I would not want to ruin such a beautiful day at the beach," replied the man as he inclined his head and began to walk away. "See you later beautiful lady."

Syaoran would have ripped his head off if not for the restraining hand Sakura placed on his shoulder. "Let it go Xiao Lang, he's not worth it."

He turned and pulled her to him in an embrace born of fierce protectiveness.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" demanded Syaoran in quick succession as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me," as she held his hand in reassurance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now stop acting like my brother."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the stricken look on Syaoran's face at being compared to her brother. His anger quickly vanished as he caught on to Sakura's teasing. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" as he advanced on her with a mock menacing look and hands at the ready.

"Oh no, don't you dare Syaoran," as she slowly back away.

He lunged and caught her off guard sending them both to the ground in a tickling and giggling heap of flesh. Soon Syaoran's assault left her as little more then a giggling mass as she begged him to stop through bouts of laughter.

-

While down the beach a familiar figure watched the happy couple with a grimace. 'This is going to be a lot of fun. I'm going to enjoy her, and he's going to watch whether he likes it or not.'

To be continued…

-

AN: Sorry for those of you who want to know what happened after I cut away at the end of last chapter. Don't worry, you'll find out what happened later. Sorry, just didn't fit in too well with what I wanted to do for this chapter.


End file.
